


In Control

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Dom - Freeform, F/M, Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt takes control of Diane and pleases her
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	In Control

“Put your hands against the wall and don’t move until I tell you to.”

She nodded, blushing. Diane loved it when Kurt took control, the one man she’d willingly submit to.

He walked around her, from one side to the other, crossing his arms to make a show of viewing his conquest.

Kurt moved to her back and pressed his body against hers as he reached around to her front to unzip her pants. His big hands moved to her hips to push them down, taking her panties with them to leave her bare and exposed.

A chill ran through her spine as the cold air hit her posterior.

He chuckled, watching. “Chilly, Lockhart? Want me to warm that up for you?”

She knew what he meant. Diane bit her lower lip and nodded. “Yes Sir.”

Kurt placed one of his hands on her ass and spanked her twice.

Diane hissed.

He rubbed her ass again over where he’d just touched her, feeling her skin begin to turn pink.

“Did you like that?”

“Yeah,” she whimpered.

Kurt spanked her twice more, once on each cheek then stepped back, leaning forward to kiss her bare ass.

Diane’s fingers curled as his hands caressed her ass.

He stood and groaned as he pushed his body into hers. “You’re turned on already, aren’t you?”

She nodded silently, embarrassed at her body’s betrayal.

Kurt chuckled lowly. His hands moved down her sides, his right coming to rest on her waiting mound, but only briefly. He spanked her twice, waiting to judge her reaction as to whether or not to continue and if he could go a little harder.

Her knees buckled as she gasped. “Kurt.”

He leaned his face into her neck. “More?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl. Count them.”

She nodded, “yes Sir.”

He spanked her waiting pussy three times in quick succession.

Diane gasped as she counted. “Four.”

“Very good.”

Kurt’s fingers began to rub over her lips, teasingly close to her clit.

“Please?”

He chuckled again. “Please what?”

“Please touch me?”

Kurt placed his hand on her lower abdomen as he slid two fingers deep into her. “Like this?”

Diane whimpered. “Yes!”

His fingers began fucking her roughly, like he knew she liked.

“Don’t stop!”

But he did.

“Wait,” she begged pitifully.

“I’m the one giving the orders.” He spanked her pussy once more.

“Five.”

“Better.”

Kurt moved his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. “So good.” He moved his hand back down between her thighs and he started slowly circling her clit. “Or like this?”

“God yes! Just like that,” she panted. “Thank you!”

He grinned as he slid his fingers deep within her, leaving his palm to massage her clit.

Diane’s legs began to shake.

“You’re close,” he growled in her ear. “But you’ll wait.”

She nodded, concentrating on holding back until he gave the go ahead.

Kurt worked her harder. “Do you wanna cum for me? Hmm?”

“Yeah,” she moaned.

“Feel good?” His breath was hot on her neck.

She nodded.

He pulled back and spanked her again. “Aloud.”

“Six. Yes Sir.”

His face contorted in a half smile at her obedience. Kurt began grinding his clothed erection into her ass. “See what you do to me?”

“Yeah,” she panted, still focusing on trying to hold out.

“Do you want it?”

She nodded again.

Kurt pulled back and slapped her clit before replacing his fingers just as quickly.

“Oh! Yes! Seven.”

“Mm. Where does it belong?”

“In your pussy, Sir.”

“That’s right. Mine.”

He pulled back and slapped her a final time, this time a bit harder than the others.

Diane’s thighs trembled.

“Eight. Oh g…”

“Now!” He interrupted.

His left hand held her tight as Diane’s orgasm slammed into her, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body as she struggled to keep standing, her hands attempting to grip the wall in front of her.

Kurt’s fingers slowed then stilled on her wet pussy, knowing how sensitive she’d be post-orgasm.

Her body twitched as she struggled to catch her breath, focusing on the pleasure he was giving her. Several blissful moments passed before Diane sighed contentedly as she came down from her high.

“You’re so good to me,” she cooed as her head rested between her hands on the wall in front of her.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder before straightening up slightly, “you can turn around now.”

She grinned and slowly turned around watching as he licked his fingers clean, then placed her hands around his shoulders. “Mm,” she cooed happily.

They kissed briefly, sweetly.

“Thank you,” she sighed. “You always know how to take the edge off.”

He kissed the tip of her nose before turning to walk towards the kitchen. “You’re welcome. Dinner?” 

“You cooking?”

Kurt chuckled. “Okay. Pasta?”

She smiled and sighed one last time as she bent to pull her pants up. “Sure. Carb loading?”

“Hmm?”

“Runners carb load before a marathon. Got a marathon in mind McVeigh?”

He laughed before flicking on the kitchen lights and turning to face her. Kurt wrapped his arms around her lower half and replied simply, “maybe.”


End file.
